Typically, a stool seat may be supported by a single seat post attached to the center of the bottom of the seat and fixed to the ground, the floor of a building, or some other relatively stable or massive object. In particular, an institutional cafeteria-style table may include stool seating supported by vertical seat posts connected to a table frame. In one known arrangement, the seat post is inserted into a neck and secured to the neck by a bolt passing transversely through the neck and seat post.
However, it has been discovered that stool seats can fail due to repeated use, the weight of the seat occupants and abuse such as where the person on the seat repeatedly and aggressively attempts to rotate or twist the seat. The neck of the seat is particularly vulnerable to failure.
A need therefore exists for a more durable stool seat.